That Poor Punching Bag
by theuniqueartistictype
Summary: What happens when Auggie comes across Annie in the Agency gym upon his return from Africa. Rated M for possible continuing of the story.


**So here's a little one shot I wrote. With the new season quickly approaching my feels are battling to be written. I you guys want I could turn this into an actual story...**

**As usual I don't own Covert Affairs.**

* * *

Annie was currently taking out all her frustrations on an unfortunate punching bag in the Agency gym.

It was 3 am and she couldn't sleep. Hence her abuse of the punching bag. There was also the added perk of no one being here to see her, pissed, talking to the punching bag.

"He could have told me what was going on -punch- But no. Lets not let your best friend in -punch- She only works her ass off to help you whenever she can -punch-punch- Telling her what's going on in your head just makes too much sense -punch- And heaven forbid you actually let anyone in -punch-punch-punch- Especially not someone who cares." then she really laid into the bag.

Auggie had just returned from a week Eritrea. When Annie had shown up at his apartment after confronting her feelings about, he announced that he was leaving and that there was something he had to do in Eritrea. Annie knew it was Parker. It had to be. The thought of them together made her stomach churn but she let him go. Who was she to get in the way of his happiness?

But he had returned a week later. He was the same yet different. He acted like he always had but whenever they were alone it always felt like there was something he was not telling her. Whenever she asked him about it he would insist he was fine. She was tired of it. And that is how she was in the Agency gym beating up a punching bag when he walked in.

"So who pissed you off?" Auggie was in his gym clothes, leaning against the wall. Annie didn't answer him. "Ah no answer huh? So that means me. Right." Auggie got shifty. "Look I know I haven't exactly been ok since I got back but it's just because I'm trying to figure something out. It isn't because I don't want to let you in." Auggie walked over and grabbed the swinging bag. Annie still hadn't said a word. " Wanna spar with me Annie?" Auggie just wanted her to answer him. For her to say something.

Auggie had gone to Eritrea to talk to Parker. Before she left they had talked about waiting and starting over when she returned in two years. But after she left he had realized something. He had been fighting his feelings for Annie for a good while by that point and he realized that he didn't want to fight them anymore. He had been helping Stu bring in a team from Russia and had just finished and was on his way home when Joan pulled him aside and told him that Annie was beating up a punching bag in the gym.

When he walked in he had caught enough of her conversation to know she was pissed at him. So he thought he'd spar with her to get her to work out some of her frustrations. He'd learned the hard way that punching a bag doesn't help at all. "Come on. Something's bothering you so lets get it out."

Annie didn't hesitate. They jumped right into it. She knew he would beat her. He always did. But she underestimated the power her anger and frustration and sorrow could add to her sparring. Auggie was having to work harder and harder to take her down. So far she hadn't said anything so he decided to trip her up. "I'm sorry for running off." Annie was so shocked that her punch didn't connect. And that was when she blew up.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BACK AFTER DISAPPEARING AND JUST SAY SORRY?" The punches just started flying. "You didn't tell me a fucking thing! You ran off without a word after dumping your damn corvette in my lap! I'm sitting here freaking out because of how I feel and you're running around with Parker and you expect to come back and just say sorry?"

Auggie stopped really trying and just started avoiding the worst hits when he heard her mention how she felt. Annie however was on a role. Auggie didn't even think she knew exactly what she was saying. "I was stuck here in this goddamn office looking for you every other minute because I'm in fucking love with you and you can't even have the decency to tell me what the fuck is going on with you!"

Auggie grabbed her wrists, stilling her punches. His face and his heart flooded with hope. "What did you say?" Annie froze. She couldn't believe she had told him she loved him. Now he'd run the opposite direction and never look back. Annie tried to pull away. "Look forget I said anyth-"

Auggie shut her up by sending his lips crashing down onto hers in a searing kiss. At first Annie was shocked. Then she realized that Auggie Anderson, the man she was in love with, had just kissed her and she threw herself into the kiss. When they surfaced for air Auggie covered her mouth with his hand before she could ask what was going on. "Annie I went after Parker to Eritrea because I had to tell her that we wouldn't have a chance when she got back. I had to tell her I was in love with somebody else."

Annie couldn't believe her ears. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Annie was in shock. Could he really love her?

"Yes Annie, I love you. I have for a while now but hadn't been able to face it." Auggie grew worried as she hadn't said anything yet. Then suddenly she jerked him close for another kiss. Before the two knew what was going on they were on the mats, Auggie overtop of Annie with his hands gliding up under her shirt while he lavished her neck with kisses.

He pulled away from her. "Not here Annie. Come home with me." He desperately wanted to make love to her, not fuck her on the gym floor.

Annie took the drive back to his apartment twice as fast as was probably safe.


End file.
